


The Birth of Jarllan

by yankeetooter



Category: jarllan - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Some thoughts of the true Jarllan and how it all started.  This chapter sows the seeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to the real people who are Jared Harris and Stellan Skarsgard. This story was born from my love for the both of them, and I won't apologise for that. Especially after the other night!

The place: Lithuania  
The scene: the ongoing filming of Chernobyl

Stellan knocked on Jared's trailer door. A moment later, a very tired Jared opened the door and gestured for him to enter. 

Stellan understood his friend's weariness. The work was not that physically demanding, certainly no more than an actor generally experienced. It was the subject matter. Learning what all those people had suffered through! Not just their alter-egos, Valery and Boris, but the countless thousands who had suffered and sacrificed. It was enough to drag anyone down.

"Are you alright?"

Jared nodded and offered Stellan a drink. "Yeah, but this job is starting to make The Terror look cheerful."

Stellan chuckled. He had caught part of The Terror when he'd heard he'd be working with Jared. He clasped his friend's shoulder in sympathy. And truly, Jared was fast becoming a friend, as much as Boris and Valery had become friends. They were comrades in arms, trying to fight through this massively overwhelming work that Craig Mazin had created. It was a powerful thing, this miniseries, but it wore at the heart. And as the two main characters, he and Jared felt it most vividly.

Jared looked up, feeling some of Stellan's unflappable cheerfulness rub off on him. His touch reminded him again of this incredible friendship that was slowly growing everyday and a small smile crept across his lips.

"Jared, what's that? A smile?"

Jared laughed at Stellan's reference to a line in the script they had yet to film. The next moment he was engulfed in an embrace by the taller man, an embrace that warmed his heart. 

Weeks later...

Filming was done. It was going to be a masterpiece! The crew and cast prepared to go on to whatever their lives might hold next for them.

Stellan and Jared stood off away from the others. Neither could think of much to say. Finally Jared spoke up. 

"Well, hopefully the show will get some nominations, and I'll see you at the festivities?" He looked somewhat wistfully at Stellan. Stellan was a busy guy. He always seemed to be filming! Would he even come?

"I'll be there, Jared," Stellan reassured him. "If the show gets nominated, I'll be there. And your acting! Surely you yourself will get a nomination!"

Jared blushed in pleasure, embarrassed at Stellan's praise. "If my role is to be recognized, it's only because you were my partner. We created something beautiful, Stellan, and you better be nominated too!"

Stellan clapped Jared on the shoulder and smiled that smile at him. "Like Boris and Valery, we'll stand together then."

Jared turned to go finally, wanting nothing more but to stay talking to Stellan.

Stellan watched him go before heading off himself. 

_My friend, I don't care if I get nominated, as long as I can see you again soon! And September is way too long to wait._


	2. Chance Encounters Lead to Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Stellan run into each other in London and escape the chore of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why'd I choose London? I dunno!

Stellan and Megan walked through the streets of London, Megan going in every store along the busy street that caught her interest. Stellan didn't mind shopping with his wife, but after about three hours it had gotten a bit stale. So he was very pleasantly surprised when they ran into Jared and Allegra.

Apparently, Jared was in the same boat, his eyes as glazed over as Stellan's. The thrill of shopping, such as it had been, had definitely died off.

The couples greeted each other enthusiastically, Allegra pulling out her camera to snap a picture of Jared and Stellan. The two hammed it up, as always encouraged by Jared's wife. Stellan threw his arm around Jared's shoulders, and, right before Allegra snapped the picture, leaned his head toward Jared, their heads touching. Jared blushed a little as always at Stellan's familiarity, but made no move to break away.

The ladies gushed over what stores they planned to go to next, showing each other what they had already bought. Jared sighed and glanced at Stellan, who rolled his eyes at the thought of more hours spent in a store.

"Shoppers!" he exclaimed. 

Jared laughed and responded in like kind. "Yeah, they're almost as bad as actors!"

"Or scientists!" Stellan laughed, continuing the joke.

Allegra looked over at the guys in sympathy. "Do you guys want to go off and do whatever, then meet us later?"

Jared tried not to look too eager at the suggestion, just as he saw Stellan grin out of the corner of his eye. "If you're sure you don't mind?" he asked hopefully. 

Allegra kissed him on the cheek. "Of course not, love. We'll meet you guys later for dinner."

And that's how Jared found himself being propelled down the street with Stellan's arm through his, a shy smile on his face.

_____________________

They ended up at the luxurious hotel room Stellan and Megan were staying at. They spent the next hour reminiscing about the filming of Chernobyl. Jared realized how badly he missed working with Stellan, but today was almost like old times.

At one point, the room phone rang. Stellan looked quizzically at it, since Allegra or Megan would have just called one of their cell phones. Raising one eyebrow at Jared, he asked, "I'll wrestle you for it?"

Jared went beat red, laughing at the memories that brought up. There had been that one scene...

_______________

Craig was explaining the scene to them before filming. "Now, I'm not really sure we'll end up using this, but let's see how it goes. And guys, please, nobody get hurt."

The scene, from what would be episode 3, was one where Stellan, as Boris, was on the phone with Gorbachev. Jared's character Valery was supposed to grab the phone from him, at which point the script called for Stellan to put Jared in a chokehold and get the phone back. Then Jared was supposed to hit Stellan with an ashtray to get the phone again. Jared wasn't sure about the scene, but Stellan had encouraged him to give it a shot.

Shooting started off well enough, but once Stellan put Jared in the proscribed chokehold, things went in an unexpected direction. 

Jared, still in Stellan's chokehold, went full on Valery mode and stubbornly refused to let Stellan take the phone from him. What ensued was an all-out wrestling match, the two of them rolling around on the floor. Stellan roared at Jared ala Boris, demanding the phone back, but Jared started giggling uncontrollably. Stellan started laughing too, and pretty soon the two were lying on the floor in hysterics.

Craig threw up his hands and called for a thirty minute break, his two actors still gasping for breath helplessly.

They made two more attempts to film the scene, but it was no good. The last time, what started with Stellan yanking one of Jared's shoes off and tickling his foot in an ongoing attempt to get the phone degenerated into an all-out tickle fight. After that one, Craig decided there would be two phones.

______________

So Jared, though tempted, bowed to Stellan and indicated he should get the phone. It turned out to be a wrong number. "Shoot!" Stellan said, "We should have wrestled for it."

Somehow the conversation turned to Allegra's social media presence. At first Stellan blew it off. "I don't do all that. I'd rather read a good book!". But as Jared started to tell him about all the Chernobyl fans, especially those who liked him and Stellan, the Swede listened with more interest.

Jared was showing him some of Allegra's pictures of them on Instagram. Stellan had him click on the comments, curious despite himself. Most of the comments were some combination of little hearts, flames or smiley faces. "Emojis,"Jared explained while Stellan shook his head.

"Wait, what's that? Jarllan? I've seen that a couple of times!"

Jared blushed. How was he going to explain Jarllan to Stellan? "Well, you've heard of Brangelina, right?". 

Stellan spread his hands cluelessly.

"Brad and Angelina?" Jared asked. _Come on Stellan, work with me here!_

Stellan eyes lit up. "Oh, it's a combination of their names. But I still think it's ridiculous! So what would Jarllan ...oh!". He chuckled, to Jared's relief. "So...the bromance?"

Jared nodded, feeling his cheeks redden even more.

Stellan grabbed the laptop and googled Jarllan, which led to Valoris, which led to Tumblr, which led to Ao3. Figuring out the search engine quickly, Stellan turned to Jared. "There are hundreds of stories about Valoris on here!"

"What?!? I've never been on this site before! People write stories?"

The next two hours found Stellan and Jared rabidly poring over every Valoris story they could find. Some were sweet. Others? Stellan was amused, but Jared wanted to sink through the floor any number of times. Stellan further embarrassed him by insisting on reading some of the more explicit ones out loud, Jared trying to grab the laptop away from him all the while. 

The day was getting on when Allegra and Megan walked in the door. Jared slammed the laptop cover down before they could see how him and Stellan had spent the afternoon.

"Well, come on! You two are not even dressed for dinner!" Megan scolded them.

As Stellan and Jared went to change, Stellan said quietly, for Jared's hearing only, "You know, Jared, I think we should give the fans what they're asking for." When Jared gave him a shocked look, Stellan reassured him. "Not to that degree, Jared! But we should definitely explore this Jarllan thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> A slow start, my friends, but I'm still feeling my way through this new genre. Please be patient, and please give feedback!


End file.
